The Infernal Demoness of Corruption
The Infernal Demoness of Corruption, or Corruption is a powerful spirit or phantom. |-|Phantom Form= Appearance Personality Corruption is sadistic, cruel, and wishes to dominate. Powers Powerful Magic Possession Corruption uses possession as a tool, making zombies or copies of herself by using other dragons' life forces to create more power for herself. She typically creates a storm of black fire, in which every dragon who touches it has their souls sucked out to become fuel for her power and were made into replicas of her that could turn back to what they used to be, with her controlling them, even though they talked, walked, looked, and seemed to be what they had been. On closer examination, their eyes looked like mirrors and blood reflected in the irises and blood-red in the pupils. She could add extra unnatural items to her zombies, such as knife-like scales, extra wings, and saber-like claws. When she wishes, these zombies can walk into each other to merge into one dragon. They can speak individually or all at once. Battle Magic Corruption is well-known for her ability to use advanced battle-magic. She specializes in storms, fire, destruction, death, and chaos. Fighting Biography As Pine Pre-Hatching(89 BAI) Pine was laid on the darkest night, when all the moons go out. Little did her parents know that that night was the night when all spirits, phantoms, and ghosts came back for one night. A particularly strong one, The Infernal Demoness of Corruption, saw her chance in the unhatched princess and seized power over the still-developing dragonet's soul, making it hers. The egg after was noticed to have occasional flashes of darkness within. Hatching (30 BAI) When the first cracks along Pine's egg appeared, her parents were overjoyed. However, when the eggshell split apart, a beautiful dragonet was born. except for one thing. The dragonet's face was terribly wrong. Instead of a cute, little dragonet, She had dead, silver-red eyes staring blankly; black, jagged lines forming horrible shapes like ancient runes on her cheeks; a very cruel expression and a silver-black dot on her forehead that grew over a few days into a horrible mask. Her parents gasped and hid her from prying eyes. Many demanded to see the newborn princess, but they would not budge. Early Years(29-21 BAI) Pine's face did not change except for her expression, which became crueler, more deeply etched with lines of hatred that a normal dragonet would never have, and her mask, which grew into its full form, covering her entire face. She became a quiet but cunning princess, polite but dark and evil inside. She was first shown to the public in 72 BAI and everyone's reaction was, "Why is she wearing that mask?" She was trained in the classical arts of fighting, reading and writing, politics and geography, art and science, and math and language, but was interested only in fighting, politics, and science and only because of their destructive properties. Rise to Power When Pine turned ten, challenged her mother for the throne. Her mother accepted and they dueled, with Pine being the victor. after Pine was crowned, she removed her mask to view her queendom at last. Hundreds of dragons were shocked to see her face and many realized that she looked exactly like The Infernal Demoness of Corruption with Pine's scales. Many dragons tried to escape, but she raised her wings, laughing, and black fire flew of the edges and ignited the whole area. Every dragon who touched it had their souls sucked out to be made into fuel for her power and were made into replicas of her that could turn back to what they used to be, with her controlling them, even though they talked, walked, looked, and seemed to be what they had been. She could add extra unnatural items to her zombies, such as knife-like scales. Pine's Death (0 AI) A rebellion was formed 50 days from the twice-bright night. They struck on the twice-bright night, fourty years after Pine's crowning. A single hiss sounded and an assassin crept along. Pine was killed but a scream sounded through the whole kingdom and zombies all turned into the hellish phantom, all saying, "Killing me is not an option. You will all die forever for your disobedience." then they all marched away into the palace. several dragons saw several zombies walk into each other to merge into one dragon, Pine. The leader of the rebellion was not daunted. She happened to be a descendant of Stalagmite. Her name was Conifer and she was just as beautiful as Pine, but with the kindness and gentleness. Pine refused to forfeit her right to the throne, so Conifer challenged Pine for the throne. It was a long and terrible fight, as Pine was a amazing fighter, but Conifer won in the end. All dragons who saw it remembered Conifer slitting Pine's throat open and the horrible phantom that floated out and turned to smoke; Queen Conifer standing triumphant over Pine’s corpse, shouting "Pine is dead!" and everyone yelling in response, "Long live Queen Conifer!". As |-|Queen Pine= Apearance She had black horns, dark green wings with darker green membranes, and pale green underscales. She wore a strange mask, from the day of her hatching. Rumor had it that she hatched with it on. It was jet-black with black obsidian eyes, silver tracery that depicted wars, and blood-red gems under the eyes. It extended to the coner of her jawbone and covered the top half of her head. She kept her mask on, for what purpose no one knew, until the day of her crowning. then everyone saw she had dead, silver-red eyes staring blankly, black, jagged lines forming horrible shapes on her cheeks, and a complexion of something long dead. Biography Pre-Hatching(69 BAI) Pine was laid on the darkest night, when all the moons go out. Little did her parents know that that night was the night when all spirits, phantoms, and ghosts came back for one night. A particularly strong one, The Infernal Demoness of Corruption, saw her chance in the unhatched princess and seized power over the still-developing dragonet's soul, making it hers. The egg after was noticed to have occasional flashes of darkness within. Hatching (50 BAI) When the first cracks along Pine's egg appeared, her parents were overjoyed. However, when the eggshell split apart, a beautiful dragonet was born. except for one thing. the dragonet's face was terribly wrong.Instead of a cute, round eyed dragonet, She had dead, silver-red eyes staring blankly; black, jagged lines forming horrible shapes on her cheeks; a very cruel expression, a deathly complexion, and a silver-black dot on her forehead that grew over a few days into a horrible mask, a metallic removable mask that would hide the true nature of Pine. Her parents gasped and hid her from prying eyes. many demanded to see the newborn princess, but they would not budge. Early Years(49-41 BAI) Pine's face did not change except for her expression, which became crueler, and her mask, which grew into its full form. She became a quiet but cunning princess, polite but dark and evil inside. She was first shown to the public in 72 BAI and everyone's reaction was, "Why is she wearing that mask?" She was trained in the classical arts of fighting, reading and writing, politics and geography, art and science, and math and language, but was interested only in fighting, politics, and science and only because their destructive properties. Rise to Power (40 BAI) When Pine turned ten, challenged her mother for the throne. Her mother accepted and they dueled, with Pine being the victor. after Pine was crowned, she removed her mask to view her queendom at last. Hundreds of dragons were shocked to see her face and many realized that she looked exactly like The Infernal Demoness of Corruption with Pine's scales. Many dragons tried to escape, but she raised her wings, laughing, and black fire flew of the edges and ignited the whole area. Every dragon who touched it had their souls sucked out to be made into fuel for her power and were made into replicas of her that could turn back to what they used to be, with her controlling them, even though they talked, walked, looked, and seemed to be what they had been. She could add extra unnatural items to her zombies, such as knife-like scales. Pine's Death (0 AI) A rebellion was formed 50 days from the twice-bright night. They struck on the twice-bright night, fourty years after Pine's crowning. A single hiss sounded and an assassin crept along. Pine was killed but a scream sounded through the whole kingdom and zombies all turned into the hellish phantom, all saying, "Killing me is not an option. You will all die forever for your disobedience." then they all marched away into the palace. several dragons saw several zombies walk into each other to merge into one dragon, Pine. The leader of the rebellion was not daunted. She happened to be a descendant of Stalagmite. Her name was Conifer and she was just as beautiful as Pine, but with the kindness and gentleness. Pine refused to forfeit her right to the throne, so Conifer challenged Pine for the throne. It was a long and terrible fight, as Pine was a amazing fighter, but Conifer won in the end. All dragons who saw it remembered Conifer slitting Pine's throat open and the horrible phantom that floated out and turned to smoke; Queen Conifer standing triumphant over Pine’s corpse, shouting "Pine is dead!" and everyone yelling in response, "Long live Queen Conifer!". Post-Mortem Conifer burned Pine’s body and sealed the dust in a tiny jar which she hid somewhere, never to be found. |-|Darkseeker= |-|Lady Drench Category:Antagonists Category:Immortal Category:EarthWing History